


Jake Jensen: Male Model

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [28]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Modelling, OFC - Freeform, Siblings, claire (ofc) - Freeform, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Much to her amusement and surprise, Claire learns more about Jake's past as a model in this early twenties.





	Jake Jensen: Male Model

“These are my favorite.  Look how he pouts a little at the camera with the bored look.”  Jess said with a laugh as she handed the photo to Claire.  They sat at the dining room table with a pile of old professional modeling photos of Jake’s in front of them. 

“Oh my God!  He never told me about these!”  Claire laughed.  “Look at his eyes, wow!”

“Oh yeah, he was quite the model for a little while and then quit.”

“Wow.”  Claire picked up another photo and looked at it.  They weren’t bad photos.  He always looked amazing to her but this was a slightly younger version of himself.

In one of her favorites, Jake was standing in front of a white brick wall, casually holding a jacket over his shoulder in nothing but a pair of jeans with a black belt.  His hair was darker and wild, and he had a smoldering gaze.  He had no goatee but there was some mild scruff.

“Good morning hens, what are you both clucking about?”  Jake padded into the dining room, his eyes still half closed as he yawned.  He did a double take at the table and came to life suddenly.

“Oh shit!  No no no no noooo!”  He leaned over the table trying to grab the photos.  Claire held hers away and he lunged for it.

“Where did you get these??”  He asked grabbing it and pushing it against his chest with the others.

Jess snorted with laughter, “I brought them over, dork.  I found them in a box in the closet and thought Claire would want to see your fifteen minutes of stardom.”

“Oh my God, this is bad, this is so bad.  Why would you do that?”  He scolded, clutching the photos to his chest.

Claire looked at him in confusion and then looked back at the photo she was holding.  “When did you do this?  You’re so cute!  You’re Baby Jake!”

“Why?”  Jake demanded, looking at Jess.

“Because I’m a jerk older sister.”  She shrugged with a laugh.  “I have to go or I’ll be late for work.”

“Off to ruin someone else’s life?”  Jake snapped after her.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.  Claire likes them.”  Jess chided.

She got up and hugged Claire goodbye before walking by Jake, ruffling his hair.  ”Have a good day, hot stuff.”  She laughed as she left the house.

Claire sat there looking up at Jake and then to the photo.

“Soooo, this is new.”

“Oh my God, you didn’t see these.”

“Why not, you look great!”

“I look like a piece of meat, a big freakin’ piece of sexy meat.”

“But you’re _my_ piece of sexy meat.”  Claire grinned at him.

Jake gave her a look and left the room.

“I am not a piece of meat!”  He said over his shoulder. 

* * *

 

Later on, Claire went into the guest room where Jake was working out, intensely doing push-ups.  She came over and sat down next to him, putting a bottle of water down for him.

“Are you hiding?”

“No.”  He panted, lifting up and holding the position.

“Sorry I laughed at your photos.  I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“You didn’t.  It’s not you.”

“You look really good in them.”  She added.

“Thanks.”  He huffed.

He did some more push-ups and then held the position again.  Claire took the moment to quickly scurry under him on her back and look up.

“Talk to me.”  She said with a smile.

“No.”

“Please?  What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.  Can you move please, I need to finish.”

She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist as best she could.

“Nope.  You’re stuck now.  You make me talk when I’m upset, now it’s your turn.”

“Claire…”

“I’m serious.”

He looked down at her and then sighed.  He lowered a little and moved a hand behind her back, then suddenly rolled, turning them both and bringing her on top of him before he sat up with her in her lap.

“I don’t know how you did that, but you need to do that upstairs.”  Claire said, her eyes wide.

Jake chuckled and scooted against the foot of the guest bed.

“I don’t like those pictures because it reminds me of stuff.”  He shrugged.

“Like what?”

“My asshole parents and how hard Jess had to work when we were younger to make ends meet.  I did them to pay for college to help her out.”  He looked away ashamed.

“Oh no, I didn’t know.  I really feel horrible for laughing with her about them now.”  Claire leaned in and gave him a hug and he sat tense.  “I’m really sorry.”

“Was it any fun at all though?”  She asked curiously.

“It was okay.  I felt kind of strange doing it at first, but it paid for most of college and then I joined the army.”

“Oh wow.  I just worked at a coffee place and a restaurant for college money.”

“Lucky.”  He retorted.

“Yuck no, I smelled like coffee all of the time.  It got old fast.”  She put her hands behind his neck.

“Does it help if I say you have some pretty hot photos?”

Jake smiled, “Maybe.  A little.”

“Can I blow one up and put it over our bed?”

“Please don’t.”

Claire got off of his lap and sat next to him.  He leaned his head on hers.

“Don’t be upset.  I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want.”

“I know.  I just don’t like that part of my life.”

Claire stood up and held out a hand.  “Come with me.”

Jake hopped up and took her hand, following her to the other room.

They stood at the table looking at a large box.  “This is everything she brought over.  Maybe getting rid of them will make you feel better?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m serious.  We can go out and take our own new photos and hang them all over the walls and be proud of them.  Forget about past photos.”

“Can we take cheesy 80s looking shots like the two guys on the cover of that brother movie?”

“Obviously.”  Claire laughed.

“How about a photo shopped pic of me and you at the front of the titanic?”

“You read my mind.”

“Can we take a family pic one day where our kid is dressed like a lobster for Halloween and we carry him around trick or treating in a huge lobster pot?”

“Umm, sure?  I was hoping we could go the chestburster from Aliens route with him or her, but you’re way is probably baby friendlier.”  Claire said hopefully.

“Nice.”

He stood and looked at the box for a little while and frowned at it.

“Well whatever you decide.  I just thought it might help a little.”  Claire said, rubbing his back before leaning up to kiss his cheek before heading to another room.

He stood and looked at the box, and then back at Claire and the empty walls.

* * *

 

“That’s the last of it.  We should have brought stuff to make smores.”  Jake said happily, tossing more photos into the fireplace.

“Feeling better?”  Claire asked sitting next to him.

He nodded and looked over, “Much better, good call on this.”

“Good, I hate to see you upset.”

“Oh wait, there’s one more in the kitchen, can you grab it for me?  Jake grinned.

“Sure, be right back.”

Jake watched her trot off.  She let out a shout and laughed and he started laughing at her reaction.

“You saved the one I like!”

“Yes I did.”

“And you autographed it!  ‘Claire, all the best, Jake Jensen’.“  She ran out and sat back down next to him.

“Can I frame it and put it next to my bed?”

“If you want.”  He laughed.

“You do look really good though.”  She said staring at the photo.

 “Thanks.”

“I mean it.  Were you born with a six pack?”

“Were _you_ born with a great ass and rack?

“Touché.”  Claire said giggling, “Sorry.”

He leaned forward and grabbed the fireplace poker, helping the fire die out faster.

“Come on you, let’s go find a place to hang your autograph.”

“You signed it ‘all the best’.”  She said laughing.

“I wouldn’t laugh.  I’m about to take you upstairs and give you all of my best, lady.”

“Ooh!  Let’s go!”


End file.
